Camino de luz
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Gajeel y Jellal estuvieron acostumbrados a la oscuridad. A caminar entre criaturas y ser alérgicos a la luz. Erza y Levy eran aquellas hadas que los llevaron a la luz y que sin duda, harían todo para caminar a su lado.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Algo pequeño que se me ocurrió al ver el anime de Fairy Tail. Como he comentado antes, no he podido publicar todas mis historias ante el temor del spoiler. Pero como esto ya pasó, entonces puedo subir este pequeño corto de reflexiones sobre Jellal y Gajeel. Algo lindo y con mucho dulce que les hará vomitar arcoíris. Lo digo por experiencia, comité arcoíris para poder escribir esta historia.**

**¡No hay que esperar más!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Eran dos seres que estuvieron acostumbrados a caminar por las sombras. Sus ojos, se acostumbraron a caminar en la oscuridad. Aquella mala amiga que no los dejaba salir, que los hacía ser alérgicos a la luz, a un lugar realmente desconocido para ellos dos. Eso era lo que tenían en común Jellal y Gajeel. Esos dos magos que una vez que conocieron la luz, decidieron protegerla, incluso serían capaces de caer en el pecado una vez más y todo sería para protegerlas.

**¿Cómo fue que decidieron cambiar?**

Ellas eran hadas que nacieron y caminaban en la luz. Ellos eran como esos pequeños insectos que se sienten atraídos a ellas y que en cualquier momento, iban a morir electrocutados con sólo tocarlas. Erza y Levy eran aquellas hadas que nacieron para estar en el sendero de la luz. Aunque la primera sea nombrada como "Titania: la reina de las hadas" y la segunda sólo se vea como un pequeño conejillo escondido entre libros de todo tipo de bibliotecas. Poco les importaba cuando ellos podían verlas como realmente eran.

**Aquella luz que siempre les iban otorgar una mano, una sonrisa, lágrimas y un nuevo futuro juntos.**

Tenían miedo, en seguirlas, sentían que no podían hacerlo, que sus piernas se congelarian y ellos sólo se quedarían atrás mientras observaban con recelo, lo que nunca tuvieron, lo que siempre ansiaron. Sólo se quedaría como una pesadilla más, de la cual, nunca podrían despertar. Pero comprendieron algo muy importante. Que si ellos se detienen, que si ellos se paralizan por ese miedo, ellas darían vuelta para correr a su lado. Tomarían su mano, acariciar sus mejillas y juntar sus frentes. Actuar como ese escudo, como esa guía que nunca soltarian y que mucho menos, dejarían que les hiciera daño. Ya lo habían dicho, ellos las protegerian.

**_"No tengas miedo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_**

Serían aquellas palabras que los haría armar de valor para mover sus piernas. Para obligarse avanzar y donde una inmensa felicidad aparecería en ellos. Donde sus corazones de sentirían calidos, donde la luz no podría quemarlos y donde no tendrían miedo de sonreír porque se ven extraños. Donde miles de emociones aparecerían y no tendrían miedo de mostrar aquella faceta que tanto ocultaron, la alegría de seguir vivos y de tener a alguien en su vida con quien compartir. Si tenían a alguien con quien compartir cada una de esas emociones, cada una de esas aventuras, lo que les rodeaba y las opiniones que siempre escucharon, se esfumarian.

Para Jellal, Erza era la mujer más hermosa. Tierna y sincera, valiente y capaz de derrotar a su enemigo. Muchas veces se lamentó de todo el daño que le hizo, muchas veces no quiso ver su rostro por el miedo que podría crear pero saber que era perdonado por ella, saber que era ella quien lo buscaba, quien tomaba su mano y sonreía sólo para él. Era aquello que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Que tenía que seguir esforzándose por pelear contra su oscuridad, esforzarse para caminar a su lado. Tomar su mano como siempre quiso, besar sus mejillas y decir una y otra vez, lo linda que se veía.

**_"Aquello que parecía un sueño, sabía que en algún momento, se haría realidad. Porque estando Erza de su lado, poder tomar su mano y sin los pecados en sus hombros, no había nada que temer..."_**

Para Gajeel, Levy era la mujer más inteligente y fuerte que existe en el gremio. Si, solía gastarme bromas de su estatura como de su fuerza pero nunca dudo de ella. Sabía que era capaz de derrotar al enemigo más fuerte con tal de proteger a su familia. Muchas veces, se lamentó de la forma en que la trató, la forma en que llegó a lastimarla. Se prometió a si mismo, que debía protegerla, que debía ser fuerte por ella porque si no fuera por ella, no sabría en que lugar se encontraría ahora. Tal vez estaría perdido, tal vez estaría muerto. Pero fue gracias a esa enorme sonrisa de ella, que descubrió algo muy importante.

**_"Un futuro con ella es lo que más deseaba. Felicidad, amor, una familia. Sentimientos de los que nunca creyó tener hasta el día que la conoció..."_**

Puede que aún les falta mucho por recorrer y que probablemente, los enemigos que se enfrenten sean los más fuertes. Pero saben que si su camino brilla frente a ellos, entonces no hay de que temer. Mientras ellas están dispuestas a tomar su mano y correr a su lado, sus demonios se irían y sus corazones se llenarian con sentimientos cálidos. Porque, ahora si estaban preparados para poder caminar en ese sendero de Luz. Olvidar la oscuridad y ser felices al fin.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Les juro que lloré, grite de la emoción e imaginé cuando vi esos capítulos respectivos donde nos muestra un poco de Gale y Jerza. Son hermosas estas parejas. ¡Me encantan!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 7 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
